


Light Show

by looselybaker



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looselybaker/pseuds/looselybaker
Summary: Though, it was hard not to remember.  She was Kaoru Seta, prince of Haneoka, kind and beautiful and charming and talented, probably having appeared in the dreams of any girl to cross her path.  Probably having already done more for her than she could ever repay; thoughtful, endlessly perceptive, always putting others before herself.What was so special about her?  She was…“Misaki?”
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Light Show

It was at times like these where one was forced to wonder how exactly things ended up like this.

She supposed it all started when she took that part-time job at the shopping district—things only spiraled out of control from there, she was sure. Though currently, Misaki concluded the catalyst for this particular bump in the road happened during what was supposed to be a band meeting on a fateful day in December.

“I want to do something fun for Christmas!” Kokoro had declared in that way she often did, lips formed in a tiny pout. “I want to do something with lots of smiles!”

Hagumi immediately shot a hand into the air, vigorously waving it about. “Hagumi, too! Hagumi wants to do something fun with lots of smiles, too!”

“Wait, isn’t this a band meeting?” Misaki tapped her pencil to the notebook in her hands, suppressing a sigh. “Can we just take care of the set list for our next show, first? Please?”

“Excellent idea, Hagumi, Kokoro! We must concoct the most efficient, fleeting way to experience the holiday cheer!” Kaoru twirled her arms around, a look of great passion on her features.

“Kaoru-san?!” she groaned, looking to the taller girl beside her.

“I, I think finding somewhere fun to go would be nice,” came a slightly-sheepish voice across from her.

“Not you too, Kanon-san…” Misaki inhaled deeply, sitting down and placing her notes on the table as if a symbol of admitting defeat.

“Oh!” Kokoro suddenly got that look on her face when she had just come up with something disastrous, leaping from her seat with an almost impossible amount of energy. “I know!” she exclaimed. “I saw a poster for this light show downtown! It had so many colors and it was so-o-o pretty! Let’s go!”

And the moment her whims had been voiced, it was decided that Hello, Happy World! was going.

Two weeks later Misaki found herself, as it often was, sole chaperone to her very own band of misfits, weaving her way through the massive crowd gathered in the more densely-populated part of town for the light show spectacular.

“Kokoro!” she hissed loudly, struggling to be heard over the hubbub of countless conversations all at once. “Stay close, and stop pulling!“ As if in defiance, her arm was immediately tugged what felt like clean out of her socket as the blonde skipped ahead without a thought.

“Ow!”

The natural solution to the question “what if we get lost?” was forming a chain of hands gripped tightly in one another as they navigated the locale. At one point, she swore she had been at the front, but somehow Kokoro had wormed her way into the lead, twisting and turning their group around wherever she pleased.

“S-sorry, Misaki-chan, she’s just going so f-fast!” Kanon cried over her shoulder, tripping over her own feet as she attempted to keep up.

“Woo-hooo! Kokoron’s like a train!”

“Hagumi, please don’t let go of Kanon-san!”

Now the lineup consisted of Kokoro at the head, Hagumi right behind and no help whatsoever in calming her down, Kanon hanging on for dear life, Misaki in her wake, and bringing up the rear…

“A-ahh, Kokoro, your boundless energy— _huff_ —never ceases to amaze, princess… Though, perhaps we might— _puff_ —consider temporarily quelling your, hah, excitement…!”

Kaoru, whose exceedingly long legs were helping her none as she clearly tried, and failed, to keep her composure.

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t at least a little aware of the sensation of the other girl’s clammy palm in hers. It was something she was trying not to think about; the length of her slender, calloused fingers wrapped tightly around her hand, the softness of her skin that could only be achieved by the use of some sort of product—floral-scented, probably, knowing her.

Yes—the reality was that they weren’t thoughts someone with just a “little crush” on Kaoru Seta would be having.

A gasp caused her to look over her shoulder. “Kaoru-san, are you alright?”

The prince still managed to dramatically touch her free hand to her head in a shaky attempt at a pose. “Aha, naturally, kitten,” she insisted just as she was jerked forward by Kokoro once more, stumbling dangerously close. “I, uf! Ah, thank you for your concern, dear Misaki.”

Suddenly, there was the dreaded utterance from ahead of, “Wow, look at how pretty! This way, this way!”

In front of her, Kanon lunged forth against her will. “K-Kokoro-chan!”

“My, it is simply the fleeting nature of the universe to pull us every which way so passionately, so-“

“Not the time for that, Kaoru-san!”

And they were no longer just going forwards, but zigzagging between bodies and traveling down paths to the point where she was no longer sure where they came from. It was getting difficult to see Kanon’s wavy blue hair in the maze of coats and scarves.

They turned a sharp left. Misaki felt the girl’s hold begin to loosen.

“Ah, Kanon-san! You-“

Her hand slipped from her grasp. Before she could yell another word, the trio disappeared, carried away god-knows-where by the merciless currents of the crowd. Her head whipped back and forth, desperately searching for their familiar heads among the sea of patrons.

“Kokoro? Hagumi! Kanon!” she called, though even as their names left her lips she knew it was futile. Her footsteps slowed from a run to a pace, Kaoru’s hand leaving her own and head bowed with defeat as she caught her breath.

“Ahh, hah, it’s no use. The dummy got us separated, and now we’re…” She stood up straight to look around, surroundings unfamiliar and strange. A frown appeared on her face.

“Misaki,” came a familiar voice from behind, kind and calm. She turned around.

“Fate will have it that we shall soon be reunited with them once more. Let us simply search for the light show and continue on from there,” Kaoru said, motioning ahead. She tipped her head ever so slightly. “No?”

Misaki stared up at the taller girl, breath materializing in clouds in front of her. The smile she knew so well gazed back down at her, as if without a care in the world.

“Mm. Alright.”

With one last flash of her grin, Kaoru led the trek forward, down the street lined with colorful decorations in time for the holidays as guests brushed past. Her gaze wandered as they walked side by side, at times her head twisting to look up and admire the sky in a way that was admittedly kind of childish in an endearing sort of manner.

Misaki couldn’t quite place the feeling. They had walked alone together many times before; on the way from school, to band practice, even on friendly outings with just the two of them.

But this was different.

“Misaki, don’t you think the holidays are quite fleeting?”

She glanced up from her reverie, giving the other an incredulous look. “How am I supposed to answer that?”

Kaoru placed a hand to her heart, the other outstretched wide at her side. “Do you not see it, my dear? It’s almost as if among the joy of the season, one cannot help but feel happy and…incredibly fleeting. Almost as if some otherworldly force bestows its magic upon us, like the snow that falls to the earth in its crystalized glory.”

Misaki couldn’t help herself. At the expression of passion as Kaoru twirled about with such gusto, drama and all, her face split into a smile. “I, I think that’s laying it on a little thick,” she laughed. “What does that even mean?”

The taller girl flourished her arms in the air. “Mean? Ahh, Shakespeare has said this: ‘All that glitters is not gold.’ It is but that, Misaki,” she said matter-of-factly.

“…Do you even know what that means?”

The chill gave way to freezing as the night grew later and the light show closer, still continuing down the street in hopes of discovering some certain bandmates. Misaki quickly realized she had come underprepared, her thinner jacket offering little protection against the bite of the cold as she warmed her hands in her pockets, suppressing a shiver.

“…and you see, I was simply entranced by the role. Currently, rehearsals are in progress, and we plan to perform in a few short days as a festive Christmas celebration. Ever fleeting, is it not?” Kaoru enthused, still purposefully leading the way.

She was animatedly enthusing about some sort of theater club show, walking and talking as Misaki listened on. At another point in time, her ramblings might have been incoherent and strange—being honest, they likely still were. Though, there was still the distinct feeling she could listen to her go on forever and not get bored; the implications of which she was already acutely aware.

“It sounds really interesting, Kaoru-san. Can I count on a front row seat?” Misaki hummed, intrigued.

“Naturally! Ahh, I simply know for a fact my performance would be endlessly more fleeting if I knew you were watching from the other side!” Kaoru placed her free hand to her chest, eyes shut tight and lips curved into a wide smile.

As the other was now on to discussing specific rehearsal methods, a passing breeze caused Misaki to grit her teeth, pulling the edges of her sweater closer in a futile attempt to conserve warmth. 

“…you see, it is in this way one can truly begin to understand the implication behind the true meaning of the lines, and-“

Kaoru’s gaze flickered downwards as she stopped, arms falling to her sides, no longer in her own world. She lingered there for a moment.

She swiftly began to remove her coat from the corner of Misaki's eye.

“Keep your clothes on, Romeo,” Misaki mumbled through chattering teeth, ceasing rubbing her arms up and down. “I’ve got my own sweater.” She held up a sleeve, as if for proof.

“Nonsense, my dear. That’s much too thin!” Kaoru immediately insisted upon seeing the sweater in question, shaking her head. “We’ll simply trade.” She expertly removed Misaki’s thin jacket, draping instead her stylish collared coat lined with fuzz over her shoulders and buttoning the middle button with a staggering amount of grace and efficiency.

“I-“ Misaki opened her mouth to complain, but Kaoru had already begun slipping her arms inside the less-practical sweater, looking herself up and down.

She paused. “…It looks good on you,” Misaki chuckled, and she sure as hell wasn’t lying. It matched well with the black dress pants and dark pullover knitted with designs, and it did look like something she would wear.

“Uh, thanks, Kaoru-san.” She scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment; her face had to be an impossibly bright shade of red, what with the sight of Kaoru wearing her clothes plain in front of her coupled with a healthy helping of guilt. The older smiled down at her.

“Now, then. Shall we continue down our path to fleeting festivities?” She extended an arm with the same chivalry and flair of a real-life prince.

“Yeah. We should be getting close.”

Silence fell. The only thing that filled the air was melted-together chatter from countless visitors and festive music playing on the speakers lining the street. They simply walked side by side, mutually marveling at the surroundings.

Misaki’s gaze wandered upwards to study the taller girl’s features. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the almost entrancing way she held herself, she walked, how her crimson eyes always held a sense of warmth and kindness, even as they simply stared forward at the path ahead.

A crush was putting it lightly. Perhaps she really was making up the prolonged mutual stares, the tendency to sit next to one other at every band meeting, the flowing conversation she never failed to enjoy when they began to walk home together more often than not.

Though, it was hard not to remember. She was Kaoru Seta, prince of Haneoka, kind and beautiful and charming and talented, probably having appeared in the dreams of any girl to cross her path. Probably having already done more for her than she could ever repay; thoughtful, endlessly perceptive, always putting others before herself.

What was so special about her? She was…

“Misaki?”

The sound of her voice made her jump, instinctively pulling the coat that was a size too big closer to her chest. “Ah. Sorry, Kaoru-san.” Her shoulders relaxed, glancing up to meet the other’s eyes. “What’s the matter?”

Kaoru tilted her head. “Nothing at all. I’m simply ever so glad I find myself able to spend my holidays with you.”

Misaki almost felt her heart skip a beat.

She said it as if she hadn’t noticed it was out of the blue. She had that placid grin on her lips, eyes warm as they smiled down at her with such sincerity. For a few moments, Misaki could do nothing but stare back, a response failing to form.

“Thanks, Kaoru-san,” was all she managed to say, and suddenly, the sweet scent of Kaoru’s coat as it was wrapped tightly around her filled her senses. How had she not noticed it before? Roses, and was that cologne or perfume? It smelled like her.

“Of course. Tragedy has struck as we search for our beloved friends, though nonetheless I cannot think of a better place to be.”

A rush of emotion overtook her before she could think. “You, you know, me, too. Kaoru-san, I-“

She was abruptly yanked backwards. The light show was near, crowd thickened as guests bustled to find a place to watch. She fought against being swept away by their currents, watching as the telltale designs of Kaoru’s sweater began to disappear among countless bodies.

She could see her violet hair bobbing above, a few steps away. “Kaoru-san!” she yelled, squeezing between strangers to find her way closer. She aimlessly extended an arm, blindly flailing about in search of the other.

“Misaki!” she heard, and there struggling towards her she saw a familiar figure sandwiched among several coats, being carried about in the throes of the mob.

“Over here!”

A slender hand suddenly broke through the barrier, arm outstretched far as it reached for hers. Misaki strained further, just able to tightly wrap her fingers around the other’s palm before being gently pulled forward, to the side of a heavily breathing, messy-haired prince.

“Ahh, Misaki, how tragedy has almost befallen us once more,” Kaoru sighed, half-out of breath yet still managing to theatrically touch her free hand to her forehead as if in great distress. “It might be wise to keep our grasp firm.” The other motioned to their clasped hands.

She nodded, unable to meet her eyes. “Yeah, uh, close one,” Misaki coughed. “It’s gotta be starting soon, I don’t think we’ll be able to find the rest of them… Do you see anything?” She stood up on her tip toes, attempting to peer over heads.

Kaoru simply angled her head upwards before her face lit up. “Ah, yes, my excellent eye has blessed us so, and with a place at the front! As Shakespeare would say, ‘Some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some-‘“

“Alright, alright, that’s good, let’s just get there!”

She was guided through the crowd by the older, rushing to the front with great urgency as the lights began to darken in preparation for the show and cheers began to sound. Her hold on the other’s hand remained sound, preventing another separation catastrophe before the night was over.

At last, she emerged from the mass of people, taking a deep breath as they occupied the slightly-less-cramped space up at the front. Spread in front was a perfect view of the display, audience excitedly chattering only moments from beginning.

Taking a deep breath, Misaki placed an elbow on the bar of the fence, peering over. “Wow. You really do have a good eye. This view is incredible,” she said, attempting to sneak a look at the various projectors situated at the sides.

“Naturally. Only the best for a dear kitten!”

As Kaoru stepped up to lean against the metal beside her, Misaki's head turned, angling downwards to gaze at their hands still clasped together. It wasn’t particularly easy to get lost in their spot at the front.

“Misaki! Cast your eyes above!” A series of excited exclamations from the taller girl caused her to do as she was told. From above, a gentle snowfall fluttered to the ground, flakes beginning to pile on her nose and cheeks. “The crystal beauty of frozen rain as it crashes to the earth, creating smiles all about… Ah-h-h! How utterly fleeting!” Kaoru cried, eagerly extending her free hand to catch flakes in her open palm.

The childlike wonder in her eyes as they sparkled, darting back and forth as if to make sure she saw every bit of it. Laughter bubbled up within Misaki, fingers cold, yet just that little bit warmer from Kaoru’s own still enveloping hers.

“Kaoru-san… You’re like a kid,” she giggled, fit only growing as snow relentlessly stuck to her hair. “It really is beautiful, though.”

She was given no more time to admire the sight. The venue suddenly grew dark, the decorations’ lights completely snuffed out. Applause sounded as lights and projections of all shapes and colors appeared across the sky, sparkling in captivating and festive patterns all about.

She absentmindedly turned to look to Kaoru, and was caught by surprise to see her staring back.

Lights danced across her face; pink, blue, yellow, purple. Her eyes were brimming with something. It was affection, she would’ve told herself she was making it up, but she wasn’t. A gentle squeeze on her palm. Her fingers, they were twining with hers, slightly calloused and rough from the guitar, though the touch soft. When did her face get closer?

“Misaki…” Kaoru started.

“Yeah?” she breathed.

Misaki’s heart seized up as Kaoru drew closer. Different expressions playing across her features as she opened and closed her mouth several times over, seemingly conflicted. Finally, she simply smiled, as if nothing had occurred.

“What an excellent show, is it not?”

Misaki paused for half a second. In one motion, she closed what little distance there was left, firmly pressing their lips together.

Perhaps the cold was getting to her head. Though she felt Kaoru’s lips eagerly move in response, hand’s grip on hers tightening as she began to lean further into the embrace. Her free hand strayed to Kaoru’s arm, loosely bunching up the fabric of her borrowed coat simply to feel closer to her. In return, the other girl reached to do the same.

Her knees went weak. The kiss was tender and warm, enough so that she felt she’d melt in her arms, and she was no longer cold.

When she pulled away, the crowd was filled with cheers and applause as the show drew to a close, glowing projection fading in the shape of a star as decorations flickered back to life. The older’s cheeks were painted an uncharacteristic red, wide eyes staring into her own with such passion.

“I find myself even more grateful I am with you tonight,” Kaoru said, voice low.

“Me, too. Kaoru-san, I, um…” Suddenly embarrassed, Misaki averted her eyes, face growing hot. “Are you, uh, free tomorrow?” she asked, beginning to rub her thumb over the back of Kaoru’s hand.

The prince grinned. “I am indeed.”

She brought herself to look back up at her, mirroring her smile at the sight of her face. “Then it, um, it’s a date.”

The familiar sound of a certain voice caused her to jump, hand falling from Kaoru’s grasp as she whipped around.

“Miii-sakiii~!”

Kokoro immediately followed by Hagumi and Kanon appeared before her, jumping up and down and waving her arms as if there was a possibility she wouldn’t have seen them.

“Kokoro! You can’t go sneaking up on people like that!” Misaki yelled, praying the bright rosy pink was no longer plainly on her features. “Ah, goodness, glad you’re all okay. Don’t go running off again!”

Kokoro plowed on despite the scolding, seemingly unperturbed. “Didn’t you see the show? That was so much fun! It was so pretty, and so many smiles from everywhere all at once! Wow! I want to come again next year!”

“Ahh, Kokoro, I could not agree more!” Kaoru exclaimed with gusto, a hand to her heart. “We simply must attend again. There was ever so much fleetingness in such great abundance! The opportunity cannot possibly be missed!”

“Not you too, Kaoru-san!” Misaki groaned, though the smile on her face remained.

“Hagumi, too, Hagumi, too!”

“G-guys, maybe we should talk about staying together next time…!”

Yeah. Maybe it wasn’t so bad they had gotten lost.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas everybody!!! i'd just like to say a really big apology this is so late; i had intended to upload this much sooner because by the time this is up and someone reads it, christmas will be over, but i hope you can forgive me regardless. i dearly hope there's not a lapse in quality but if there is, i'm very sorry and will do much better next time!! may take a short break for the new year to recoup as a result, but will be right back onto writing these two because I CARE THEM SO SO MUCH. anyways, just some getting together christmas fluff that turned out MUCH longer than i thought it would😭😭😭writing pre relationship stuff is actually something i don't do often enough for these two...i felt like misaki would pine more subtly so i tried to capture that here as best i could. really hope you enjoy, happy holidays kaomisa nation, thank you so so much for reading!!❤️️❤️️


End file.
